Solar cell panels require many steps to fabricate and it is relatively expensive for a manufacturer to supply more than a few voltage/current combination solar cell panels. Accordingly, the industry would welcome reductions in solar cell panel fabrication costs and increased solar cell panel fabrication flexibility. Therefore there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.